Bigggest Mistake
by Chocolatesaregood
Summary: Lucy always had a crush on Natsu, but she heard Lisanna confessed to Natsu and it broke her heart. Then, she hooked up with Gray. After they announced to the guild they are a couple, Natsu began to feel something different; something he doesn't understand. Will Natsu understands his feelings? Is Lucy really over Natsu? Is Lucy making a mistake? Or it's the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: YOU THINK SOMEONE LIKE ME OWNS FT? WELL, NO.

Hello! Call me Skye! Sorry! This idea is just stuck on my head! I'm not gonna update it until, like, after I'm done with 1 of my stories. It may take 1, or even 2 years to chapter 2… But I promise you; I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. So, enough with my ramblings, ENJOY!

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I liked Natsu since like, forever. I'm planning on confessing to him tomorrow. After all, tomorrow's Valentines Day.

I sat on my usual spot at the bar. "Hey, Mira. Can I have a strawberry smoothie?" I asked.

"Sure, Lucy. Please wait." She said.

Natsu sat beside me. "Hiya, Luce!" He greeted me.

"Hey." I replied with a smile.

"So… I heard everyone talking about tomorrow. What is gonna happen tomorrow, Luce?" the dense fire mage asked. He didn't know Valentines Day? Well, I guess that's expected. After all, it's _him._

"Well, Natsu, tomorrow is Valentines Day." I said.

Natsu twitched his eyebrows. "Valentines Day?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. It's when girls confess their love to boys trough chocolates." I said simply.

"Oh. Love? But I thought everyone loved everyone! I mean, we're all nakamas." He said. Oh, he's such an idiot.

" Natsu, that's not what I meant by "love"…" I sighed.

"Oh? Then what do you mean?" he asked.

"Lucy, why do you bother trying to explain Valentines Day to this idiot? He won't understand a thing… And judging by the look on your face I guess I'm right." Gray suddenly popped in.

"You pickin' a fight, ice princess? And, besides, don't judge a book by it's title!" Natsu glared at Gray.

"So what if I am, flame-brain? And it's "don't judge a book by it's COVER"." Gray said.

"Then bring it on, ice prick!" Natsu said. Then, of course, they got into a fight.

Soon, Erza came and she hit those two real hard on the head. I smiled. Typical Fairy Tail.

Mira gave me my strawberry smoothie. I smiled and began to drink it. "Ne, Lucy. I heard you talking about Valentines Day to Naa~tsu.." Mira chirped.

I felt a blush crawling to my cheeks, but I immediately hide it with a cough. "Wh-what are you talking about, Mira?" I denied.

"Aww… Come on, Lucy! Don't try to hide it!" Mira teased. "I heard you guys! Besides, everyone knows you liii~ke each other!".

"No, Mira. We do not. Be-besides, so what if we're talking about Valentines Day?" I tried denying again.

"Oh, Lucy! He's denser than a brick wall, I know. But I'm sure your feelings will get to him!" Mira chirped again.

I sighed and tried harder to hide my blush. "Oh, Mira… I'm not in a mood for this…".

Mira smiled. "Whatever you say, Lucy…".

"Ne, Lu-chan, speaking of Valentines Day, who are you going to give chocolates to tomorrow?" Levy asked.

"Um… I don't know!" I lied.

Levy smiled a devilish smile. "Hey, is it Natsu?".

"N-no! Of course not!" I stammered.

"You're being suspicious, Lucy…" both Mira and Levy said.

"I only like him as a friend." I sighed.

"As for you, Levy-chan… Are you going to confess to Gajeel tomorrow?" I giggled.

"Wh-what?" Levy blushed.

"Ara ara… Levy, if you're not going to confess to Gajeel soon, I'm going to have to help!" Mira smiled a devilish smile.

"NO! You don't have to!" Levy panicked. Mira and I giggled.

"Well, if you say soo…" Mira smiled.

I gazed around the guild hall. Natsu was talking to Lisanna. They were smiling, giggling… I wonder. Do I actually have a chance with Natsu? Do I have a chance competing with the youngest Strauss sibling? They both seemed so close, so… _perfect together_. But confessing is worth to try, right?

* * *

I got up early then usually. I looked beside me. There wasn't Natsu or Happy. I guessed they slept at their own place that night.

I immediately went to the bathroom and took a nice, warm bath. After I'm done, I went to the kitchen and started making chocolates for the one I loved.

A few minutes later, I was done. I put my chocolates on a heart-shaped box and tied it with a ribbon. I wrote in a little card;

_I love you._

_-Lucy._

I put my chocolate on my pocket on my jeans. Then, I went to the guild.

I greeted everyone cheerfully and sat at my usual spot at the bar.

"Ohaiyo, Mira!" I said, beaming.

"Hello, Lucy. You seem cheerful today." Mira smiled.

"O-oh! It's nothing!" I said.

I looked around the guild. Everyone was busy, chatting.

Then, I looked at a certain fire mage.

I have to confess tonight.

Levy walked over to me. "Hey, Lu-chan!" she greeted.

"Oh, hi, Levy-chan!" I greeted back. "So, have you made a chocolate for Gajeel?" I asked.

Levy blushed ten shades of red and nodded.

I squealed in delight. "OMG! Levy!" I said and squeezed her.

"L-Lu-chan! C-can't breathe!" she stammered.

"O-oh! Gomen!" I apologized and let go.

"So.. Lu-chan…" Levy looked at me.

"What?" I blinked my eyes innocently.

"Did you make chocolates for Natsu?" she asked.

"Oh, um…" I gazed at Natsu and shrugged.

"Lu-chan! Shrugging is not an answer!" Levy pouted.

"Well, lets just see how it goes…" I said, trying to sound relaxed.

Levy pouted again.

"Aww… Levy-chan! Don't be like that and go confess to Gajeel!" I teased her.

Levy blushed and nodded.

I squealed and pointed to Gajeel.

Levy looked down and started walking towards Gajeel.

Levy was blushing and Gajeel looked at her curiously. Levy began saying stuff and handed him a green box with yellow strings. Gajeel blushed and took the box. Gajeel said stuff and hugged Levy.

I smiled. "Ne, Mira, I think Levy and Gajeel are a couple now!".

Mira looked over to what I was seeing. "Ooooh… You're right! I should go tell everyone!".

I giggled. Poor Levy was doomed.

I looked over at Erza. Poor Erza. It was Valentines Day and Jellal wasn't there. She was eating chocolates at the back of the guild with a gloomy mood.

I looked over to Gray and Juvia. Juvia was confessing to him, obviously. I giggled. Gray didn't know how to answer. But, now, I wonder. Does Gray like Juvia back? Or he likes someone else?

Finally, it was night. I took a deep breathe. It was time. My time.

I looked to Natsu. I stood up, sweating. But then, before I got there, Lisanna said something to Natsu and they went outside.

I was nervous.

Was Lisanna confessing?

I was eavesdropping. I couldn't help it…

"Love you, Natsu!" Lisanna said.

She gave him a box of chocolates. Natsu shrugged. He didn't know how to react, obviously.

I sighed. It was too much. It was supposed to be me, standing there! It was all wrong! I bite my lips to prevent crying. I ran to the guild, then.

I faked a smile. I only smiled to prevent crying. At least some good couples were made today. I looked at the now couples.

I saw the couples but then I realized something was missing. Where's Gray and Juvia?

I tried to think of the possible reasons. Maybe they went out together? For dinner?

Someone tapped my shoulders, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over and saw Gray. Without Juvia.

"Hey, Lucy." He greeted me.

"Oh, hi, Gray. Where's Juvia?" I asked. Maybe it was a personal question but I couldn't help it.

Gray took my hand and guided me somewhere quiet.

It was the back of the guild. I didn't see Natsu or Lisanna, so I guessed they finished their "business".

"So, Gray… Where's Juvia?" I repeated my question.

He shrugged. "How should I know?".

"Um… Coz' you guys are a couple?" I guessed.

"Couple? Heck, no!" Gray looked surprised.

"B-but… I thought she confessed to you…". Okay, I had no idea what was going on.

"She did, but I turned her down." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously. I thought those two were destined to be together.

"Coz' I love someone else." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

He leaned closer and kissed me. The kiss was good, but I didn't feel anything.

He pulled away and I blushed.

"M-me?" I guessed.

He nodded. " It's okay. I don't expect an answer.".

I didn't say anything, but I hugged him.

"L-Lucy?" I guessed he was surprised.

"No. I love you, too…" I lied. It seemed like the right thing to do.

I pulled away and pulled out my chocolate box. I handed him my chocolate box and faked a smile. "It's for you…".

He blushed and took the chocolate.

"Thanks…" He mumbled.

I giggled. "You're welcome!".

Maybe I should be happy with Gray, and forget Natsu.

He leaned in closer and we kissed again.

.

.

.

I just hope it wasn't a mistake…

* * *

SO? How was it? And… As for Dark Pat, and that other story… I just can't update it now, but I'll update it soon! Maybe tomorrow! ARIGATOU! Please post reviews! More reviews = next chapter.

Signed,

Skye


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FT!**

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Valentines Day. On the morning after Valentines Day, Lisanna and Natsu walked to the guild together. They weren't holding hands, but they were both flustered. They sat at a table together and began talking about something. They were both blushing and they laughed from time to time.

Lucy wasn't the least bit surprised. She knew it would happen. She knew Lisanna and Natsu were gonna go out. Still, it pained her seeing the only man she loved loving another girl. She gave a fake smile and pretended she didn't care about their relationship. They didn't say they were dating, but it was pretty obvious.

Nothing much really changed. Team Natsu still went on missions together. Stuff were normal. But every once in a while in the guild, Natsu would go to Lisanna and they would chat; sometimes flustered, sometimes laughing. Lucy started getting used to it. However, she silently cried sometimes.

But she had Gray next to her. Gray was always there for her. She never cried in front of him, but he always knew if something was wrong. Lucy would always came up with a fake reason one after another.

But inside, Lucy was happy she had someone that cared for her. Someone to laugh with; someone to cry with; someone to share everything with. She was quite happy to have someone that was always there for her.

However, they hadn't announce to the guild that they're dating. Lucy imagined how the guild would react and shivered. It feared her, but Gray comforted her just right.

"So, er, Lucy... When are you planning to tell the guild we're dating?" Gray asked. They were at Lucy's house, having lunch. The sky was cloudy; it was no doubt that it would rain soon. Natsu rarely barged to Lucy's house, so their little secret was safe. Lucy sighed and tried to think on how to answer. "Um... I don't really know. You?" She asked back.

Gray shrugged, then frowned. "You don't want to tell the guild... Do you?" He asked. Gray was the ideal boyfriend. Sweet, nice, everyone would be jealous if they knew. But Lucy missed Natsu. She missed his idiotic personality, his grin, his stupid ways to show her he cared. Gray was the ideal boyfriend, but Lucy couldn't help but still think of Natsu. She thought that by dating Gray, she could forget about him... But she couldn't.

Tears fell from her eyes against her will. She cursed silently at every tear that dared to fall. It was the first time she cried in front of her boyfriend. Gray knew Lucy didn't want to talk about his desire to tell the guild they're dating, so instead of saying anything, he pulled Lucy to a hug and comfortingly pat her back. "There, there... It's okay... Everything's gonna be alright..." He whispered softly on her ears.

"N-no! I-it won't, Gray! It won't!" Lucy sobbed more. Gray hugged Lucy tighter and whispered more soothing words to her ear. Lucy started to calm down a little and they both stayed in each other's arms for a while before Lucy pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry, Gray..." Lucy said softly. Gray wiped the last tear off Lucy's eyes and outlined her lips, making her smile. He crashed his lips into hers softly, making the girl happy.

"AAH!" came a voice. Lucy and Gray immediately pulled away and looked at the source of the voice. They found Erza, Natsu and Happy staring at them. Erza fainted and Happy smirked. "They likkkkkeeeeeee each other!" He stated.

Natsu stared at them, his eyes widening. Lucy looked at his eyes and he looked as if Lucy betraid him. Lucy automatically felt the need to apologize to him and explain everything. But she remained quiet and Natsu's eyes turned from surprised/disappointed to anger. Without any warning, he rushed out of the room.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Gray and Happy looked at her. Gray's eyes widened as he realized Natsu left. Happy, on the other hand, looked guilty. "Natsu..." He purred softly. Lucy also had a guilty look and Gray rushed out of the room. Lucy sighed and went to Happy. "Happy..." She cooed.

As calm as she may sound, Lucy was dead worried inside. Why did Natsu ran away? Why did he looked so... Disappointed? Why did she felt so guilty? Natsu had Lisanna, so why-? Maybe he was angry that his rival was dating his best friend? Lucy cleared her mind from these thoughts and continued to calm Happy down.

A few minutes later, Erza woke up and Gray came. "Sorry. Couldn't find Natsu anywhere..." Gray said. Erza and Happy sighed in unison. "Congratulations on being a couple." Erza said. Sincerity was shown in her eyes as she smiled lightly.

* * *

Natsu rushed to a pond and kicked his reflection, cursing. He didn't know why he was so angry. The moment when he saw Gray and Lucy, something inside of him snapped. He was shocked for a moment, but then flashbacks stormed his mind. When he first met Lucy in Hargeon. He snapped Lucy out of Bora's spell. Then she invited him to eat.

**[Hi there! I'm Lucy.]**

Her words rang on his head. How she smiled and chatted about how cool Fairy Tail is. The look on her face when he suddenly showed up and rescued her. When he invited her to Fairy Tail and that grateful look on her face. All of a sudden, he was furious and he didn't even know why. Lucy's grateful face was the only thing stuck on his head when he ran out of her apartment.

He cursed multiple times and ran without knowing directions. He even slipped and fell, but he kept going. He didn't know why: he just wanted to be free. Free from that weird, horrible feeling in his chest, spreading fast like poison. Free from anyone saying Lucy and Gray make a great couple. **_Free from Lucy._**

He wanted to flee. He wanted to escape. He rushed trough the town, making a panic and he didn't care. Townfolks were all worried and surprised. "Hey, look! That's Fairy Tail's salamander!" Someone said. "But hey! He looks angry!" Someone else said.

After a couple of times kicking his reflection, he cursed again. Why was he so angry? He was never protective of Lucy. She could date anyone she wanted, right? What was he getting all worked out about?

He kicked a tree beside him. It was all he thought he could do. "Damn!" and a kick. "Damn!" and a kick. He kept on doing it until his legs were red. It hurt, so instead of kicking, he punched the tree. "Damn!" and a punch. "Damn!" and a punch. "Damn!" and a punch. A few minutes later, the tree broke and he fainted.

~TS~

Natsu woke up to find himself on the middle of the forest. He wasn't at the area earlier, and his bruised arm and legs were treated already. He sighed and thought of who could've did it.

A face emerged from one of a tree. Natsu jolted in surprise, but the face was familiar. He calmed down as he realized who it was. "Gildarts!" He said.

The said man grinned and sat next to him. "So how're you feeling, Natsu?" He asked. Natsu sighed. Memories of Gray and Lucy came and he snarled. "I'm fine." He said coldly.

Gildarts laughed and Natsu frowned. "What's so funny?" He asked. Gildarts continued on laughing until Natsu sighed a little. He rolled his eyes and Gildarts chuckled innocently. "Is it Lisanna?" He asked.

Natsu sighed. "No, it is not." He stated. He was down right annoyed. Gildarts always thought about he and Lisanna are in love with each other. "Oh?" Gildarts made sure. Natsu nodded.

"Gray and Luce kissed." He said, annoyed. He said it in one sentence that explained everything. Gildarts chuckled. "Well, well, well. The world has gone wrong. I thought this will never happen." He chuckled.

Natsu blinked innocently. "What?" he said. Gildarts smiled wisely, being the man Natsu looked up to. " You're maturing, Natsu." He stated. Natsu chuckled before he looked dumber then ever. "Eh?" He asked dumbly. Gildarts chuckled looked at Natsu. "You're facing the green-eyed monster, kiddo." He said as if that sentence explained everything.

Natsu raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?" He asked dumbly. Gildarts laughed again before patting Natsu's back. "Feelin' better, kid?" He asked. Natsu shrugged. He didn't think so. He still felt the need to _**kill**_ Gray.


End file.
